Don't tell
by abers
Summary: Naruto's never told anyone. Not his friends no one.But maybe someone does and it's unknown to even Naruto.Summary sucks please read.


1My heart skipped a beat as I watched the Handsome Uchiha walk across the school ground. I heard the other girls sigh with love. "He's so dreamy." One sung. I nodded my head. "He's a cutie." I smiled. They all smiled and waved at him. He ignored us. I watched as he left. I'm Naru Uzumaki

but my real name is Naruto. But no one knows that, everyone who knows me, knows me as a girl. Yes I am a cross dresser or better yet I am a homosexual so I thought maybe if I dress up like a girl guys will like me. It did work but whenever they wanted to have sex with me, of course I had to turn them down the chance of them finding out I'm a boy and telling everyone, that's not worth one night of pleasure.

I looked at the girls and sighed. "Well we should start to practice our next game, it is in a week." They swallowed. "You think we'll be ready Naru?" One with pink hair asked. "I'm pretty sure we will Sakura." I gave her a big grin. That is Sakura she is one of my best friends though she doesn't know I'm really a guy. I never plan on telling anyone. Soon I'll really be a girl when I get my operation. It's so much money I have to save up. I let out a sigh as we started to figure out our new cheer for the next football game.

I gaze up from my text book. _'He looks so handsome when he's reading. How the sun reflect across his smooth pale skin. I wish he would notice me. But it seems like he doesn't like any of the girls that like him, about half the girls in this school have asked Sasuke on a date._' I sighed as I crossed my legs. My blue skirt moving across my tan legs. I started to write again. _'..Maybe he doesn't like girls..'_ I laughed. "_Yea right.._" I muttered.

Free hour. I gotta ask him, _What kind of girls does he like?_ I want to be with him, to know about _him_, not about how well he does in school or how good he looks. The _real_ him. What his likes and dislikes are, his hobbies, just to be with him. To love and hold. I let out a dreamy sigh. "Now to find him.." I said looking around.

That's when I spotted him. He was sitting under a big Oak tree. He looked so handsome. Like unreal, so unbelieving beautiful. I started to walk over there. My blue skirt following as I walked. I grabbed onto my black shirt. What if he ignores me like all the other girls. I took a breath. "Sa-Sasuke.." I said, hoping he'd look over to me, pretending to care. But he didn't, he kept looking down.

"Uh..Sasuke..I wanted to ask you something.." I asked trying to sound more girly. I hated my voice, it was to boyish. "I was just wondering...would you at least take the chance to get to know me...before you think I'm like all those other fangirls..?" I asked in a soft voice.

He snorted. "Before? I know for a fact your like all the other ones. Liking me for my looks and grade." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm not interested."

My eye almost twitched. "You don't need to be a jackass you know. I was just asking." I started. He looked up at me. "You know," He almost smirked. "You're the most table topped girl I've seen. You don't have that nice of a body...so forget it." He said looking down.

I threw my book at him. "You ass hole! Is that all you care about? A nice big chested girl? You make me sick! I came over here to get to know. Know who you really are. I like you! But you just comment on my body. And you know Sasuke I have a reason for that. But like I'd ever tell you." I yelled and picked up my book and stomped off.

He just snorted and watched as I walked off.

"Naru! Are you serious he said that?" Sakura asked wide eyed as I told her my story.

"Yea, he was such a jackass. I threw my book at his face." I laughed. She shook her head. "You so silly."

I let out a tired snore. _I hate my house._ I thought as I pulled my top off. If I wasn't really a boy I wouldn't believe it. I had a very trim body. Any girl would love to have it. I had nice abs. I wanted to get rid of. Though I had a small frame. _Flat body.. _I snorted. "Of course's it's flat..I'm a guy.."I

sighed. "Stupid Sasuke.." I muttered but then heard a knock at my door. I got up to answer it forgetting about taking my shirt off.

I almost died. There at my door was Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke?" I said wide eyed.

He smirked. "So Naru your more flat then I thought." He said looking at my uncovered chest. I got red. "Yea...cause I don't have any..I'm a guy dumb ass." I said like it was obvious.

"Well _Naruto_ I figured that out. I checked out your files. I've known you were really a guy for awhile now..and today what you said to me.." He smirked. "Made me want you more."

"Wh..at..?" I asked shocked.

"I'm gay idiot."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wow another story. I'm ending it here. Yea just a one shot. Though it's not very good. Ah well. I wanted to write a story and I thought this was a good idea. I had a different one but this one works out well. So yea reviews would make me feel loved :D**


End file.
